


Goku e Kakaroth

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [16]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, inventions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cosa succederebbe se Kakaroth si staccasse da Goku?Prompt: Dragon Ball, Goku/Vegeta, vendetta





	Goku e Kakaroth

Goku e Kakaroth

 

“Donna, ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto, almeno?” si lamentò Vegeta, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Guardò Kakaroth camminare con solo un asciugamano addosso per il bagno, i capelli gonfi per il vapore e l’acqua che scivolava sulla sua pelle nuda. Si voltò e osservò Goku seduto sul suo letto, il telecomando in mano intento a cambiare canale, mentre con l’altra mano si portava delle patatine alla bocca.

“Oh dai, sarebbe stato un problema se il lato saiyan avesse voluto conquistare la Terra. Invece ti ha visto e si è calmato subito” disse Bulma.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi e si massaggiò le palpebre con indice e pollice, sospirando.

“Lo hai duplicato” gemette.

“Non lamentarti sempre. Ora vado in laboratorio e inverto il processo della mia invenzione.

Troverò una soluzione prima di cena. Tu, intanto, non farli andare via” disse Bulma. Si sporse e gli baciò la guancia, Vegeta sbuffò, arrossendo.

“Mi scoppia la testa” gemette il principe.

“Urca, bella questa trasmissione! Chichina non me la fa mai vedere!” trillò Goku.

“Vostra altezza, c’è una birra da qualche parte?” chiese Kakaroth, mettendosi davanti a Vegeta.

“Tu vestiti, io vado a recuperartela. Prendi pure i miei vestiti nell’armadio” disse Vegeta, indicando il guardaroba di legno massello, di colore bianco. Uscì dalla stanza e sospirò, percorrendo il corridoio. “Tutto questo è assurdo” brontolò. Scese in cucina e aprì il frigorifero, tirandone fuori una lattina. “Speriamo che la versione più terrestre non finisca per ingurgitare così tante schifezze da vomitarmi sul letto. Anche solo a pensarci mi viene la nausea” borbottò.

Kakaroth si era appoggiato al muro, alle spalle di Vegeta, e guardava interessato le sue movenze. Ghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Vi vedo in ottima forma” sussurrò con tono malizioso.

Vegeta sussultò, si voltò e gli porse la lattina.

“Tsk” borbottò, Kakaroth la prese in mano e la stappò; ne scolò il contenuto in un paio di sorsate.

“Non sembrate avvezzo ai divertimenti… principe” soffiò Kakaroth.

“Ora che ci penso… M-mi stai chiamando principe?” domandò Vegeta, inarcando un sopracciglio.

< Ha un tono stranamente provocante e malizioso. La sua voce… non è mai stata così… mascolina? >. Avvertì le proprie orecchie in fiamme.

“Non sono abituato a sentirmi chiamato così, quindi smettila, Kakaroth” disse freddo.

Kakaroth gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Volete essere duro con me? Volete punirmi? Questa sarebbe una buona scusa per vendicarvi dei torti di ‘Goku’” gli disse all’orecchio.

Vegeta avvampò, sentendolo ridacchiare.

< Sto iniziando a fare pensieri davvero poco casti, dannazione. Ci mancava solo questa! > rifletté.

“CHE RAZZA DI DISCORSI FAI IDIOTA?!” sbraitò.

Kakaroth gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Perdonatemi, non volevo farvi arrabbiare. Potete perdonare questa terza classe?” domandò con malizia.

< Quel suo tono provocante… mai avrei pensato che non avrei poi trovato un’idea così assurda farmi mettere a novanta da Kakaroth. Al momento, credo sia l’essere più sexy e predatorio che mi sia mai trovato davanti.

 Dannazione! > pensò Vegeta, deglutendo rumorosamente.  
“Parlavi di vendetta, vero?” domandò.

Kakaroth gli accarezzò le labbra con l’indice.

“Il principe non sceglie le punizioni per traditori e incapaci? E tu sei il mio sovrano, Vegeta…” soffiò, premendolo contro il frigorifero chiuso.

Vegeta ridacchiò, gli passò le braccia intorno al collo ed iniziò a baciarlo vorace. Sentiva le carezze dell’altro sul corpo ed iniziò a mordicchiarlo, Kakaroth gli leccò le labbra.

“Mi stai facendo perdere la testa” ammise Vegeta.

Kakaroth gli sollevò il mento e lo baciò, intrecciando le loro lingue, Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e mugolò, abbandonandosi tra le sue braccia.

“Voglio solo farvi divertire” disse Kakaroth malizioso. Lo stese sul tavolo e si mise sopra di lui, accarezzandogli le cosce, iniziando a muoversi sensuale sul ventre del principe, facendogli inarcare la schiena, eccitato.

Vegeta lo sentì mordicchiargli il collo, baciarglielo e leccarlo, non riusciva ad ingoiare i gemiti. L’altro gli sfilò la tuta e scese a baciargli il petto, giocherellò coi suoi capezzoli, continuando ad accarezzargli i fianchi, e gli leccò l’ombelico. Gli prese tra i denti l’elastico dell’intimo e ci giocherellò.

“Ho il permesso, mio sovrano?” domandò alzando lo sguardo.

Vegeta era madido di sudore e aveva il fiatone, rabbrividì al mormorio malizioso del più giovane.

Vegeta annuì con un cenno del capo.

< Ha un corpo così minuto, ma perfetto > pensò Kakaroth, spogliandolo del tutto. Gli leccò l’interno delle cosce, accarezzandogliele, gli stuzzicò il membro con le dita.

Vegeta strozzò i gemiti di piacere con la mano, serrando gli occhi, ed inarcò la schiena.

< Nei suoi movimenti c’è un che di reverenziale, come se avesse timore a sfiorarmi troppo forte. Solitamente mi darebbe fastidio, ma… al momento mi eccita > pensò, mentre l’altro gli prendeva il membro in bocca. Schiuse le labbra intorno ad esso ed iniziò a succhiare lentamente, la stanza fu inondata dai gemiti sempre più profondi del principe.

< Mi sento ribollire come mai prima d’ora… > pensò Vegeta e venne, sporcando il viso di Kakaroth di sperma.

Vegeta si ritrasse, mentre l’altro si allontanava, risaliva e si stendeva sopra di lui.

“Senti, Kakaroth… forse stiamo esagerando…” biascicò.

Kakaroth gli prese le mani e se lo portò alle spalle, lo aiutò a fare pressione e si graffiò.

“Sono vostro, mio Re. Non sapete quanto vi desideri” sussurrò possessivo.

Vegeta ritirò le mani, rabbrividendo.

< Forse è un bene che ci sia il suo lato terrestre a moderarlo di solito. Così rischia di farsi male > pensò. Gli prese il membro tra le mani, Kakaroth gliele prese e gliele allontanò. “Non vi permetterò di fare qualcosa di umiliante. Forse non avete capito… voi siete il re…” disse con tono serio.

“Sei fin troppo fedele per essere un traditore” soffiò Vegeta. Gl’intrecciò le gambe intorno alla vita e si strusciò. “Non pensare neanche per un secondo che sto sotto per sottomissione” ruggì.

“Mai” disse Kakaroth. Gli baciò la guancia con foga, lasciandogli una scia di saliva ed entrò dentro di lui.

 

*******

 

Vegeta giaceva esausto e sudato sul divano, ansimando.

< Quanto sarà passato? Quattro ore? Sei? Praticamente l’abbiamo fatto su qualsiasi superfice mi venisse in mente. Se non mi sbrigo a far sparire le prove, la donna se ne accorgerà… >. Si voltò verso Kakaroth che lo teneva stretto a sé. < È così possessivo. Morirebbe per me, per il suo principe > pensò, ghignando. Scivolò via dalle sue braccia e si alzò. < Una parte di me soffrirà davvero parecchio nel rinunciare a tutto questo >.

 

*******

 

 

“Non ricordo assolutamente cosa ho fatto mentre ero diviso. Bulma ha detto che vi ho sporcato il letto di merendine varie” disse Goku. I suoi capelli brillavano di energia blu, mentre la sua aura si espandeva intorno al suo corpo muscoloso.

Vegeta cercò di raggiungerlo con un calcio alla testa, Goku lo parò e schivò i successivi pugni del principe dei saiyan.

  
“Il tuo lato terrestre aveva il tuo stesso insopportabile sorriso ebete!” gridò Vegeta. Parò un pugno di Goku diretto al suo petto e lo allontanò con una testata, lanciando una serie di ki-blast.

“E l’altro lato?” chiese Goku.

 

_Vegeta teneva gli occhi chiusi e mugolava. Kakaroth gli teneva la testa sollevata, mentre lo baciava._

 

Vegeta arrossì, una delle onde parata da Goku tornò indietro e lo raggiunse in pieno. Vegeta venne sbalzato via e infranse la roccia di una montagna, creando una voragine scavata all’interno.

Il principe ansimò, ritrasformandosi dal supersaiyan blue, riprendendo fiato.

“Vegeta!” gridò Goku. Si ritrasformò ed entrò nella piccola caverna, Vegeta arrossì, vedendo che gli si avvicinava.

“Stai ben…”. Iniziò Goku.

“Stammi lontano!” gridò Vegeta, serrando gli occhi. Lanciò un’onda di energia che prese in pieno Son.

 

********

 

Junior incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Devo ringraziare i semi di balzar, o quel colpo lo avrebbe ucciso” disse.

Vegeta incassò il capo tra le spalle e abbassò lo sguardo. “Avrei dovuto pensare a usarli subito, invece di portarlo qui” borbottò.

“Eri in preda al panico. Prima usi un attacco a sorpresa per riuscire finalmente a sconfiggerlo e poi ti spaventi” disse il namecciano, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Vegeta volse il capo, arrossendo.

“Non volevo colpirlo, è stato un incidente” borbottò.

Junior si voltò verso di lui e si piegò in avanti, guardandolo in viso.

“C’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere? Ha fatto qualcosa che non doveva?” domandò.

Vegeta negò lentamente con il capo e sospirò.

“Figurati, Kakaroth non fa mai niente di male” esalò.

“Non è da te parlare così di Son. Cosa mi nascondi?” domandò Junior.

Vegeta strinse più forte le braccia al petto e gli diede le spalle.

“Quando si riprende, chiedigli scusa da parte mia” disse, spiccando il volo.

Junior lo guardò levitare via e negò con il capo.

< Quei due mi faranno morire anticipatamente per l’apprensione > rifletté.

 


End file.
